Two Lives One End
by Crazylunalove
Summary: This is a mostly original story with a touch of the Tamora Pierce. This story looks into the the life of two very different teenage girls and shows their reactions to finding out they are being sent to the top of a vast mountain to try to survive with nothing. one shot, Modern AU. Reviews are would mean the world to me.


What You Need to Know

In a world of modern fantasy, Two cities that are enemies both

Sacrifice a teenager to an imaginary spirit on an immense mountain between them. This story is about two girls that live in either city and their last day of their lives.

* * *

Two Lives, One End

* * *

Olivia,

"Livi!" I heard my sister scream when she saw a letter in my hands and my expression. I had never heard her scream like that, the sound was so shocked, so heartbroken I knew she already knew this was my last day with my family and the last day of  
/a wonderful life. The little envelope was so dainty and pretty with its red velvet and crisp cream paper you wouldn't think this letter could be the embodiment of so much horror. It was the only thing that could tear you from a perfect life and from  
/a perfect family. The idea of being sent up The Mountain to freeze in the snow or starve to death sends a shudder up my spine.

* * *

Keani,

Walking outside in the sun I sang along to my music at the top of my lungs wondering if there could be a more perfect day. Looking across the road I could see his house and I wondered if he was looking down at me or even dreaming of our future. Singing  
/my favourite part of of The Song I opened the mailbox and screamed.

* * *

Olivia,

Sitting on the floor of my room I went to write a last entry in my diary "Dear Diary" I wrote "Here I am staring at you though I know I should be spending my last day with my don't know what to do or say to them and I just can't not

write in you one last time." I wonder if I can have my parents bury my diary because they won't have a body. I've been keeping this diary for as long as I can remember and it is as part of me as my heart is. Curling up against my wall I began to sob.  
/Timidly my sister peered around my bedroom door and came to lean against me so we could cry together. I could hear the sound of her tv show playing in her room "How did you hear me?"

"I got bored of watching a documentary about the Myth of the consternation The Cat." Books just can't solve all problems even Alanna, the Tricksters, and The Circle of Magic.

Laughing through tears I leaned my head against her shoulder.

* * *

Keani,

Walking up his driveway devoid of hope I wondered how I would explain to him that I was never going to see him again. Lost in thought I nearly ran into him as I got to his doorstep. "Keani!" He cried as he put his arms around me to keep me balanced,  
/"What's the matter?" Dissolving into tears all I could think about was that we would never see each other again, but I wanted to just have one more hour with him. "Can we go inside?" I asked "I just want to be with you right now."

* * *

noshade=""

Olivia,

Sitting in the car I watched my sister, she had fallen asleep against my shoulder unable to cry any more. Seeing her looking so young I felt the overwhelming urge to protect her from the same fate as me, "Mom, Dad, I want you to leave The City and  
find

somewhere safe for Lily." Seeing my mom look confused I responded to her unanswered question "Lil dosen't deserve to live in fear that she will suffer the same fate as her sister." Nodding my parents agreed to leave The City as soon as they could,  
/tearfully my mother apologized that we had not left before I was Chosen. Looking out my window I watched the slowly approaching mountain that symbolizes my doom. Looking down at my sister I smiled at how peaceful she looked as my silent tears dripped  
/on to her shoulder.

* * *

Keani,

Walking back from his house I tried not to sniffle as I looked at the neighbors enjoying just another sunny day. How could I be experiencing the same day as them yet feel so vastly different? The answer was the stupid letter! Stomping up the creaking  
/stairs in my house I grabbed my scissors and started cutting up the letter. Growling I tossed my scissors across the room as my mother came in and sat on my bed.

* * *

Olivia,

Shivering I hugged my parents and sister goodbye as I stared at the snow. It was dazzling and I wonder how something so beautiful could be so deadly. Looking at my sister one last time I smiled at her through tears "I will always be with you and I  
love

you more than anything." she smiled and whispered "same". Hugging my parents I wish to somehow live so my last memory isn't of them crying. The first step felt so final I was sure I would start bawling again, but remembering that there was only  
/so much daylight left I urged myself to keep stumbling through the snow.

* * *

Keani,

Listening to the quiet rumble of my dad's voice as he spoke to my mother in the front seat I thought of the last few months. My life was perfect, I had wonderful friends and I was incredibly popular so how could my ideal life come crashing down in  
mere

moments? It was stupid to have to send teenagers as offerings to The Spirit. Why worship something that makes us give up our next generation to please it? Looking out my window I wondered if I could get to The Other City on the opposite side of the  
/mountain. Seeing the mountain I looked at the size and realized it was a hopeless thought The Mountain was monstrous and there was no chance of reaching the other side in a month let alone a day.

* * *

Olivia,

Reaching the top of The Mountain felt Incredible at first, but then reality took over. It didn't matter where I got to on the mountain and it didn't change the fact that I was going to die. I remembered science class last year when a kid asked how  
long

it would take to freeze to death on the top of The Mountain. My teacher had said that it was impossible to know but nobody could live more than a day. Sitting on a stump I think of how tired I am from hiking in the freezing cold to The Summit and  
/how I was so sorry that I wouldn't be there for my sister when she needed me, sighing I leaned my head against a tree behind the stump and closed my eyes to the harsh shine of the snow.

* * *

Keani,

Sliding down another snow bank I swallowed the impulse to cry, picturing Him I slogged through the snow till I reached a fallen tree. Feeling my bones creak I leaned against the frozen log and remembered my last moments with my mother and father.  
Although

I had thought we were all cried out I managed to cry more through our goodbye. Seeing the view of my city from The Mountain I thought of how I was so small and how I was a mere blip in time. This mountain was so old and immense I could almost believe  
/that there could be a spirit that lives on this mountain. Being so old is magic itself so why would there not be a spirit that is also magic in such a sacred place? Smiling at my own folly I lay down to sleep at last.

THE END

 **Hey if u enjoy this,pls review :)**


End file.
